


Rumour Has It

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Well then you must know that Roman Sanders has sworn off dating then.”“Yes. After he was outed by his ex-boyfriend last year at the junior prom. I do happen to remember that,” Logan says solemnly.“So what makes you think I’m breaking my rules for you?”





	Rumour Has It

The light wind teases Roman’s hair as he leans against the wooden fence around his backyard. It’s been a long day and as much as he loves his family, it’s nice to get a moment to himself and his thoughts. 

His moment doesn’t last long, for no longer than a minute later, he makes out a figure in the distance, walking towards the fence. As the figure draws closer, Roman recognizes it as Logan Foster, the standoffish genius from his Astronomy class who always corrects Roman on his grammar.

Roman hates him.

Just a little bit.

Roman presses the heels of his hands into the wood of the fence and hoists himself over top of it. He tries to cross his arms and lean casually against the fence before Logan is right in front of him, but Roman fails, stumbling onto the dirty ground instead, and defacing his beautiful white and gold top. His moms will have a fit. 

“Salutations, Roman. Are you all right?”

Roman scowls at Logan’s voice and pushes himself up, only to slip back on the ground again, smearing more dirt on his shirt and pants. 

“I’m fine,” he says with confidence he doesn’t feel. With another determined shove, he pushes himself up from the ground, dusting himself off. He meets Logan’s amused eyes with a scowl. “What are you doing here?”

“Your brother invited me to study with him.”

Roman huffs. “Virgil hates studying.”

“He does. However, since we are acquainted, it is typical that friends do things which they are not fond of, so long as they are doing it together.”

“Why Virgil’s your friend, I will never know.”

Logan frowns. “Are you intimidated by me, Roman?”

Roman jerks back at the bluntness. “Nothing intimidates me, you… nerd.”

“Creative,” Logan remarks dryly. “You know, rumour has it that I make you nervous.” 

Roman laughs, swallowing down his rapidly beating heart. “I’m not afraid.”

Logan steps closer. “I never said you were afraid. Merely nervous.”

Roman lets out a noise that he’ll deny to his grave is a squeak. “I’m not… No.”

“You ran off after school when I asked you if you would like to attend the prom with me,” Logan says and Roman wonders how he does it with such ease. “And I am content with it if you are not interested- though a little disappointed, if we’re being honest. But I still would like an answer, rather than you running off.”

“I didn’t  _run_ ,” Roman says, affronted. 

Logan crosses his arms. “What would you call it then?”

“I… was keeping you on your toes.” 

A ghost of a smile pokes at Logan’s lips. “You certainly do that, Roman Sanders.”

“Don’t use my full name, Specs. It’s corny.” 

“And yet, you are blushing.”

“And you are… infuriating.”

“I have heard that one or two times.”

Roman shoves Logan’s chest. “Look. You know… you’re pretty smart, hm?”

“I would consider myself so, yes,” Logan says. 

“Well then you must know that Roman Sanders has sworn off dating then.”

“Yes. After he was outed by his ex-boyfriend last year at the junior prom. I do happen to remember that,” Logan says solemnly. 

“So what makes you think I’m breaking my rules for you?”

Logan smiles. “it is a dance, Roman. Not a relationship.”

“So? You know how those things… work.”

“What? Are you frightened you’ll fall in love with me?”

Roman crosses his arms and points accusingly at Logan. Logan just continues to smile. “No. You’re… a nuisance, Nerd-io.”

Logan’s smile turns into something more serious and gentle. “I would never hurt you, Roman.”

Roman’s heart leaps and he steps back. “I… I know that,” he chokes out. “I think. I thought that about Delcan too.”

“I’m not Delcan.”

“I know,” Roman says softly. 

Logan takes a step forward and hesitantly reaches out a hand. When Roman doesn’t stop him, he cups his jaw and the two lean in closer together. Logan’s brown eyes look down at Roman and Roman finds himself wishing they’d close so they didn’t see him so vulnerable and cracked open. Over a stupid boy. 

But Logan isn’t stupid and that’s the whole problem, isn’t it?

“Roman.”

“Logang.”

Logan snorts and rolls his eyes, hand still remaining on Roman’s jaw. “Will you go to prom with me?”

“Will…” Roman wets his lips shakily, “Will you let me listen to Disney songs the whole way there?”

Logan smiles. “If you allow me to listen to my Chemistry podcasts the whole way back.”

“You really know how to make a boy melt,” Roman says. 

“Not really. Just you.”

Roman’s the one that draws their lips in, presses them together, and grabs Logan by the jaw. The kiss is firm, warm, and slightly awkward, but it’s also everything Roman could have wished for and more. It’s not just any kiss, it’s a kiss with  _Logan_ , the infuriating nerd in his Astronomy class who makes his heart turn to mush.

They pull away and Logan looks down at Roman with the most ridiculous smile on his face. 

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? ;)


End file.
